CANDY!
by Neko Kururu
Summary: Watch what happens when Max goes on a sugar rampage! Read and review!


Chapter 1  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Early... So early... Gaah, I think I'm still sleeping.  
  
"Tyson, get off me and wake up!"  
  
I recognized the voice as Max's; I was lying against him, snoring as he later claimed.  
  
"I am awake!"  
  
"Don't look like it..." He teased.  
  
"Where's Chief anyways?" I said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"No clue... he was here a minute ago."  
  
I got up and nudged Ray: "Hey Ray, are you sleeping?"  
  
He was sitting cross-legged, arms crossed across his chest, lying against the wall and   
  
eyes closed.  
  
"No... It's called meditating..." He said offended.  
  
"I call it cat-napping..." I mocked.  
  
Ray blushed; he was rather sensible about the feline metaphors.  
  
"Go bother Kai..." He mumbled.  
  
"Ok!" I grinned; that was always fun!  
  
I ran out where he was practicing... training is boooring! But if he heard me say that,   
  
he'd probably hurt me...  
  
"Hey Kai, watcha doing?" I called.  
  
"Staying away from you..." He murmured.  
  
"Oh come on, quit being so grumpy!"  
  
"And become like you? Pass..."  
  
"Have you seen Chief?" I asked, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"You did and you don't want to tell me!"  
  
"It really takes a genius to figure that out..." He sighed.  
  
"Where is KENNY?" I shouted.  
  
"Stop screaming, I'm right here."  
  
Kenny came out in the back and, unluckily, was followed by Hillery.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"Watch it Tyson, I can get you in a lot of trouble you know!" She snapped.  
  
"All I see is a mean witch..." I mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I gulped: "Nothing?"  
  
"Better not be!"  
  
Kai chuckled and went in; wasn't I supposed to annoy him? Technically, until Hillery   
  
came...  
  
"What's the deal?"  
  
"I thought I'd be nice and bring some candy, but now I don't think I'll be giving you   
  
any..." Smirked Hillery.  
  
Max suddenly popped out: "Did you say candy? Gimme!"  
  
"Ah! Keep it away from him!" Screamed Ray; trying to grab Max, though without much success.  
  
Kai jumped in to help, pulling him by his shirt collar and choking him by the same occasion.  
  
"Let go! I want CANDY!"  
  
"You can have one only and only if you don't go sugar high!"  
  
"You sure about this? Remember last time?"  
  
*Flashback begins*  
  
"Hey Ty, I went trick-o-treating last night, and look at all the candy I got!"  
  
"Oh uh, run for cover!" I shouted.  
  
Max opens the wrappers of three chocolate bars and stuffs them all in his mouth. He grins   
  
from ear to ear all of a sudden and stares at Ray.  
  
"What?"  
  
Max rushes to him and tries to jump on him, but Ray reacts faster and dives out of the way   
  
in time.  
  
"AAH! Get this kid away from me!"  
  
"Max! Give me that bag!" Exclaimed Hillery.  
  
"NO! My candy!" Laughed maniacally Max while chasing after Ray.  
  
He jumped on a pole and pulled himself up, away from the sugar high maniac.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty Ray, I'll get you down that tree!"  
  
Ray began hissing and grasping onto the pole he climbed.  
  
"Max! DOWN BOY!" Called Hillery.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Can't catch me!" Max started running around the room.  
  
"Max! Get back here you sugar freak!" I tried catching him, but he dodged me.  
  
Kai comes in the room and examines the scene proposed to him: Max running around and   
  
laughing like and idiot, Ray on top of a beam of the ceiling, Kenny cowering behind his   
  
laptop in a corner and finally, Hillery and me chasing after our sugar high team mate.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me... I leave for a minute and this is what I get back to? Do I   
  
seriously have to baby-sit you all permanently?"  
  
"Quit your whining and help us catch him!" I shouted breathlessly.  
  
Max was climbing the pole, hoping to get Ray down. He slips and grabs on his ponytail,   
  
pulling him down with him.  
  
"Ooouch..." Moaned Ray; lying on his back on the floor.  
  
"I thought Kitty Ray always landed on their feet!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"That's enough Max! You are going to give us that candy, it's lethal for us!" Said Hillery,  
  
holding on to him around the waist.  
  
"Nah, my CANDY!"  
  
Kai goes up to him and smacks him with a random rolled up newspaper behind the head. br  
  
"Ow, Kiki, that hurts!" Complained Max.  
  
Kai hits him again, harder this time. I can't help but grin: Kiki?  
  
"Kiki! Ow!"  
  
One more hit...  
  
"I can do this all night you know." Smirked Kai.  
  
"I got the bag!" I shouted.  
  
"NO! Gimme my CANDY! Ow!" Cried Max.  
  
"Will you stop?" Screams Kai.  
  
"KIKI!"  
  
Kai gives him a hard blow, which knocks him out cold.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"Yeah... I guess."  
  
"I beg of you, I don't want to re-live that accident again." Groaned Ray.  
  
"That was because I ate three! Now I'll just have one!" Complained Max.  
  
"Umm... he's got a point."  
  
"Hillery!" We all shouted, except Max.  
  
"Ok! No candy for him!"  
  
"Whaa! Me want CANDY!" Cried Max.  
  
Kai hits him behind the head.  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Ow! Stop hurting me!"  
  
He jumps on him and makes him fall down. Kai kicks him off and gets the upper hand by   
  
putting him in a headlock.  
  
"Watch out! Max's on a rampage for sweets!" I snickered.  
  
"Tyson, go get any vegetable you can find! It's got to be green!" Exclaimed Kai.  
  
"Right!" I rushed out of the room.  
  
When I came back, Kai was sitting on Max, who was lying on the floor on his stomach.  
  
"I got the greens."  
  
"Good job! Take that broccoli and pass it under his nose; that ought to calm him down."   
  
Ordered Kai without budging off Max.  
  
I did as I was asked. Max grimaced but his eyelids became heavy.  
  
"That worked."  
  
"Of course it did, I thought of it!"  
  
"Thank you, Oh-Mighty-Kai..." I mocked.  
  
"Careful Tyson, or my foot might end up kicking your rear-end!" He snapped. 


End file.
